UOFPEERS
UOFPEERS stands for "Undead, Outsider & Foreign Plane Entities Equality Rights Service" and is a legal party spread throughout many regions and nations trying to gain ground on the equality of Undead, Outsider and Foreign Plane Entities which are living, through whatever regions, on the plane of non-origin. "A corporation of equality, blessed by the pantheon" Influence Successes This is a list of some of the successful policies which UOFPEERS have managed to get across. #Article 564 Section 91 Paragraph 31: "Any Auramancers who take another's lifeforce to sustain their own must do so only from willing* participants or newly deceased individuals who are not in any circumstances of public places or any scenario which involves other members of the public or acts of any kind against the law enforcement in the area or from the area of the Auramancers citizenship.*Willing meaning they are in full control of their own choices and have options that mean they are free to go on with their lives and may go on happily as if no-one interfered." #Article 184 Section 78 Paragraph 2: "Any semi-divine beings from the planes of the overworld, underworld and other godly locations will be granted the same rights in the office as the mortals who work in the same area. They will not be treated differently in any way and must confine to the terms and conditions set up by company regulations." #Article 630 Section 56 Paragraph 14: "Any citizens of areas which accept UOFPEERS law and use illusion magic may not use the likeness of people or sentient beings without one's permission or it will be accounted as impersonating and stealing identity of the stated individual and will be accounted for in such a manner." #Article 10 Section 8 Paragraph 457: "Any Necromancers working within the law, as any person should be, shall need the permission of the dead person (or in case of afterwards, close family members) before the use of the individuals dead body and acts must be in accordance to the law. If no permission is granted then grave robbing and corpse desecration charges will be given and if they are used in accordance out of the law charges of post-mortem slavery will be charged." Losses Pending History This legal corporation was originally devised as a joke by two necromancers, however overhearing the conversation were a group of elves who had previously wanted to rid the nation of necromancers (which local law enforcement didn't mind as long as they didn't cause havoc). The elves were named Suan, Oli, Ujil and Gan started off with political "riots" which they organised from behind the scenes, putting up posters and awareness that was discriminatory to Necromancy and one's who use that magic. Some people remember these as the Anti-Necromancy Riots of 4839 AS. These riots brought much worry to those who use the art of necromancy. Later on, in the years of 4842 - 4877 AS they became active once again with protests and more riots around magic schools with these subjects and the homes of Necromancers. These acts horrified the public to the point of labeling the four elves and any inferiors as terrorists and part of the terrorist organisation named "Anti-Necroes". This unsettled the four elves, not because of the events which they took, but that the word of tongue travelling around was against their ideas. In the year of 4878 AS the organisation changed from being terrorists and into a legal corporation under the name of UOFPEERS, now trying to defend the bodies which necromancers use and how it is mistreating to the original owners souls. However, this was not wide enough to gain influence and so the four elves (in slight disagreement) started making broader and broader claims. Soon after they were trying to provide "equality" of the undead, outside races and extra-planar beings, much to the annoyance of Necromancers, illusionists, Conjurers and Auramancers. By the turn of the century into 4900's they had stopped all acts that could be considered harmful and were dealing with court cases that truly cared for the parties mentioned. By 4923 AS the corporation had a large business in Shuang and was starting to move to other areas, covering an influence over at least three regions so far. However, because of their activism assassination attempts were made on many high ranking employees and the original four elves. In 4926 AS Suan was killed by extremist anti-UOFPEERS elf: Hinlo. Later that year another of the four elves were killed: Ujil, by an unknown assailant during a protest. A few years later Oli and Gan met up to discuss future plans for the corporation which ended up in an unfriendly argument which had Gan storming out of the building and nearly killing a reporter in a lash-out. Gan was later sent to prison for attempted murder. Oli had no comment on the topic. After many successful proceeds and many new laws laid down for extra-planar beings the business was up and running, having influence over at least fourteen regions by 4960 AS and Gan had made his way out of prison and back into community. Gan himself was becoming paranoid and had an increasing number of psychiatrists trying to stabilise his condition. Oli had decided that she should resign her position on the corporation, bringing in new leaders for UOFPEERS, an event which has never happened before. With Oli resigned, Suan and Ujil dead and Gan at a mental institute a memorial was set up for the four founders of the project and Oli released details of past exploits of terrorism and riots from over a century ago. This led to many court battles which eventually resulted in the freedom of all still living in prisons from the riots. UOFPEERS had now swapped hands to other leaders which brought the way for even more freedom for outside races. By the date of 4983 AS UOFPEERS were actually granting divine beings to work as employees. As there work was noticed by the pantheon and had made it easier for divine beings to settle arguments and manage unsettling matters it became the first organisation to be "blessed by gods". At the current date of 5013 AS UOFPEERS had became a semi-divine organisation spreading peace and equality around the whole of Eidyn, and was slowly making its way into other Planes. Policies wanted Notable workers Category:Organizations Category:Articles by User:Avetzan1